leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Abomasnow (Pokémon)
|} Abomasnow (Japanese: ユキノオー Yukinooh) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 40. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Abomasnow using the Abomasite. Biology Abomasnow is a large, bipedal creature covered in shaggy, white fur. It has pale purple eyes with bushy eyebrows and long strands of fur covering its mouth. Two tufts of longer fur grow on both its back and chest, with the chest fur being longer on the female. Its hands, feet, and tail are dark green and spiky, similar to the foliage of an evergreen tree. On its back are four green spikes that resemble pinecones. Abomasnow lives in snowy mountains and appears only when snow flowers bloom. Once the flowers die, it retreats to isolated areas. It is able to create blizzards to hide itself. The sprouts on its back grow into great shafts of ice when this Pokémon Mega Evolves into Mega Abomasnowhttp://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Abomasnow. Its fur becomes longer and shaggy over its entire body, particularly around its head. Green fur or sprout remnants surround the base of the large icicles on its back, while white fur covers the middle. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Abomasnow made its television debut in Pikachu's Ice Adventure, where it was fighting with a before they realized their quarrel was destroying several ice statues. Candice's female Abomasnow debuted in Classroom Training!, which also marked the species' main series debut. She was one of the Pokémon that Candice used in the following episode, during her Gym against . Abomasnow was able to knock out and , but then ended up losing to after it used . She then reappeared in Double-Time Battle Training!, where she was used to demonstrate move combinations for . A male Abomasnow appeared in Survival of the Striaton Gym!, under the ownership of Morana. He had a battle against Cilan's Pansage, but after a long and hard battle, it was defeated. A male Abomasnow appeared in Over the Mountain of Snow!, where he was looking after a that had become ill. With 's help, Snover became well again. Wulfric's male Abomasnow debuted in All Hail the Ice Battlefield!, where he was used in a Gym battle against Ash. He battled , but was soon defeated. He reappeared during the rematch in A Real Icebreaker!, where he took on and won. While battling , the latter transformed into Ash-Greninja. As a result, Wulfric Mega Evolved him into Mega Abomasnow, but despite this, he was eventually defeated. Abomasnow reappeared in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where he participated in the fight against the Giant Rock. Minor appearances Abomasnow debuted in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, where it helped Ash's friends stop a sliding glacier. A 's Abomasnow appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, where it was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the Arrowroot Town Pokémon Contest. An Abomasnow appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Abomasnow that can Mega Evolve into Mega Abomasnow appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. An Abomasnow appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries . Abomasnow appear when snow flowers bloom and return to places unknown when the petals fall.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A soldier's Abomasnow appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. Two additional Abomasnow were later seen petrified after the ultimate weapon was used by AZ to end the war. In the manga ]] In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Abomasnow is one of the Pokémon Team Galactic used while attacking Sun Sun. It was bested by Hiori's 's . In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Abomasnow belonging to Candice was first seen in Disagreeable Graveler, when she took it out of its ball to save after she fainted from the cold on her way to Snowpoint City. Later, she used it in her Gym match against the same girl, where it lost to her 's after Candice switched out . Wulfric uses an Abomasnow in Pyroar Breathes, where it was used in an attempt to stop the Ultimate weapon from activating. Multiple Abomasnow appeared in a flashback in Flabébé Blooms. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Abomasnow appears as a Poké Ball summon in both versions of the game. When summoned, it will use to draw in opponents, and can also attack with . Trophy information NA: A solitary Grass/Ice type, Abomasnow loves to live in the snowy mountains, though it occasionally mingles with people as well. In Smash Bros., it uses a combo of Blizzard and Ice Punch, punishing anyone who gets too close. It can change direction when attacking, so sneaking up on it from behind won't work! PAL: Abomasnow is a Grass- and Ice-type Pokémon said to live the quiet life in snowy mountains, but it's been known to mingle with humans too. It can whip up blizzards to attack anyone who strays too close, and it can throw a powerful Ice Punch either straight in front of back over its shoulder, so there's nowhere to hide! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Abomasnow makes its second appearance in the series, its behavior unchanged from 3DS/Wii U. It also appears as a . Game data Pokédex entries s in mountains that are always buried in snow. It is the .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Ice Lake}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Mt. Sorbet, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway (Boss), Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 289 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 613}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Abomasnow Mega Abomasnow Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- to attack. It also summons s. }} |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=460 |name2=Abomasnow |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Mega Abomasnow is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 594. * Abomasnow is the first Pokémon by alphabetical order. * No other Pokémon share the same type combination as Abomasnow and its pre-evolution, . Origin Abomasnow appears to be based on a cross between an covered in and a . It may also be based on 樹氷 ''juhyou, trees completely covered in snow known as "snow monsters". Name origin Abomasnow is a shortening of the term Abominable Snowman, another name for the . Yukinooh may come to mean 雪の王 yuki no ō (snow king). In other languages |de=Rexblisar|demeaning=From Rex and blizzard |fr=Blizzaroi|frmeaning=From blizzard and |es=Abomasnow|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Abomasnow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=눈설왕 Nunseolwang|komeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=暴雪王 Bouhsyutwohng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=暴雪王 Bàoxuěwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . Literally "Violent snow king" }} Notes External links |} de:Rexblisar es:Abomasnow fr:Blizzaroi it:Abomasnow ja:ユキノオー zh:暴雪王